The present invention relates to head wear. In particular, it relates to head wear which secures the user""s hair in the form of a xe2x80x9cpony tailxe2x80x9d with an integral elastic hair strap in the rear portion of the cap that wraps around the hair of the user. The head wear can be a conventional hat, a baseball-type cap, or other head garment that allows the wearer""s hair to be secured by an elastic strap in the rear portion of the head wear.
Presently, individuals with long hair who engage in outdoor activities may have problems controlling their hair due to wind conditions. Wind creates problems due to the constant blowing of the individual""s hair in random directions. Likewise, depending on weather conditions, individuals may wish to have their hair pulled up and away from their necks for the purpose of keeping cool. This is typically accomplished by the use of an elastic band, by the use of an ornamental elastic band (commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cscruncheexe2x80x9d), or even by a simple rubber band. Women (or men with long hair) would typically use the elastic band to pull their hair into the form of a xe2x80x9cpony tailxe2x80x9d and to secure it by twisting the elastic band around the base of the pony tail.
While conventional elastic bands allow individuals to secure their hair in the form of a pony tail, the conventional elastic bands also have drawbacks. In particular, a conventional elastic band is another item, in addition to other things that individuals may carry, which increases the inconvenience of traveling. Further, the individual must remember to take the elastic band, must carry it with any other items which the individual wants, and must secure it to their hair without interfering with any head wear which they may be wearing. It would be desirable for an individual to be able to secure their hair into the form of a pony tail without having the inconvenience of having to remember an additional device and having to carry it with them.
One prior part attempt to address the inconvenience of having to carry conventional elastic bands has been to integrate a scrunchee into the rear portion of a cap. This eliminates the need to carry a separate item, however, it also results in the scrunchee being visibly attached to the rear of the cap even when its use is not needed or desired. On the other hand, if the scrunchee is removably attached to the back of a cap, then the original problem returns in which an additional item must be carried. It would be desirable to have a way to secure an individual""s hair without having to carry a removable scrunchee when not needed, and without having a large obtrusive device such as a scrunchee attached to a cap when it is not needed or desired. Further, it would be desirable to have a small unobtrusive device which is integrated into a cap or hat that would be unnoticed when not used, yet available to secure an individual""s hair when needed.
Another attempt to address problems associated with control of an individual""s hair when wearing a cap has been to eliminate a substantial portion of the rear section of a cap such that conventional hair control devices are not obstructed by the cap.
While the prior art has made attempts to provide a device for securing hair, it has failed to provide a method of securing hair which does not require the user to carry any additional devices, and which can be conveniently available to the user by having a hair control device which is incorporated into articles of apparel or garments that the user is already wearing.
The present invention solves the foregoing problems by providing head wear with an integral elastic strap attached to the rear of the head wear. The integral strap is positioned at the rear of the head wear. When in use, the hair is pulled back and the elastic strap is stretched and twisted around the hair to secure the hair in the form of a pony tail. The head wear can be a cap, such as a baseball cap, or any other type of hat. When used in conjunction with head wear that is adjustable in size, such as a baseball cap, the elastic strap also holds the edge of the cap snugly against the wearer""s head when the wearer""s hair is not being secured.